Evil Paulina misbehaves at Hardee's
Evil Paulina Misbehaves at Hardee's is a grounded video created by Sarah West and CouldenComedian2001. Transcript Evil Paulina: Hey, Mom! Kendra: Yes, Evil Paulina? Evil Paulina: Since it's Saturday, can we go to Hardee's? Kendra: NO, because we're having pita pockets for lunch. Evil Paulina: But Mom, I'm hungry, so let's go to Hardee's! Kendra: Evil Paulina, I said no. Evil Paulina: I want Hardee's (5 times)! Right now! Kendra: Evil Paulina, for the last time, the answer is no. Diesel: Kendra, I don't have anything to make the pita pockets! Kendra: Did you hear that, Evil Paulina? Your father said he doesn't have anything to make the pita pockets. That means we can go. Evil Paulina: Yay! (At Hardee's) CouldenComedian2001: Welcome to Hardee's. How can I take your order? Skyler Hawkins: I would like hand breaded chicken tenders, French fries, a Coke, and a Pop-Tart ice cream sandwich. Hello Kitty: And I would like a cheeseburger kids meal, please. CouldenComedian2001: Here are your orders. Thank you for choosing Hardee's, and have a pleasant day. Skyler Hawkins: Thanks! (As Skyler and Hello Kitty walk out with their meals, Evil Paulina and her mother walk in) CouldenComedian2001: Welcome to Hardee's. How can I take your order? Kendra: I would like a Jumbo Chili Dog meal with French fries, a Dr. Pepper, and two chocolate chip cookies. Evil Paulina: And I would like a Steakhouse Burger combo with French fries, some lemonade, and a vanilla milkshake. CouldenComedian2001: I'm sorry to say this, but we're out of vanilla milkshakes. Evil Paulina: What?! Please tell me you're joking! CouldenComedian2001: Don't feel bad. How about a strawberry milkshake instead? Evil Paulina: Why?! Kendra: Because, Evil Paulina, they're out out of vanilla milkshakes. Why don't you get a strawberry milkshake instead? Evil Paulina (Doctor Eggman’s voice): NO! (normal voice) I want a vanilla milkshake and that's final. CouldenComedian2001: Uh-oh. Kendra: Evil Paulina, stop acting like a spoiled brat. You can either get a strawberry milkshake, or you can have nothing at all and we'll go straight back home. Evil Paulina: Oh, I have a better idea. How about I destroy the counter?! Kendra: Evil Paulina, don't even think ''about it. If you do that, you're going to be in real big trouble. Evil Paulina: Well, too bad! I'm gonna destroy it anyway. Jazzi: Custard, I think we should get out of here before things get a little crazy. Custard: Yeah, I think so too, Jazzi. Let's get outta here before that gal causes a ruckus. (Evil Paulina smashes the counter on top of CouldenComedian2001) CouldenComedian2001: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Evil Paulina: Now I'm gonna demolish some of this stupid place's property! (Evil Paulina smashes some of the tables, chairs, and the soda fountain with a giant mallet. After she's done, her mother is really mad at her) Kendra (Shouty Guy's voice): EVIL PAULINA, HOW DARE YOU DEMOLISH HARDEE'S PROPERTY?! THAT'S IT! WE'RE GOING HOME NOW, AND YOU'RE GETTING NOTHING AT ALL! (normal voice) Get in the car right now, young lady. (In the car) Evil Paulina: (Elizabat crying sound effect) Kendra: Stop crying like Elizabat, Evil Paulina. I told you that if you kept acting up, you would be getting nothing. Evil Paulina: But Mom, all I wanted was a vanilla milkshake, but they didn't have any. That's why I destroyed the counter and the rest of the restaurant's property. Kendra: I don't care. I should've never taken you to Hardee's today if it weren't for you acting like a horrible monster. Evil Paulina: I get it now, Mom, and I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry. Will I still be able to go see The Avengers: Infinity War when it comes out in theaters on May 4th? Kendra: NO, because we're still going straight home and that's final. There will be nothing for you, young lady. You'll go to bed early while your father and I watch the news. And starting tomorrow, you will be watching Disney and Pixar movies with Shimajirō and his friends. '(Progress)''' (Meanwhile with Custard and Jazzi) Jazzi: Custard, I'm so sorry about that incident. Custard: No, Jazzi. It wasn't your fault. We should have gone to Hardee's earlier, before Evil Paulina destroyed the entire restaurant. Jazzi: Yeah. That would have been better. Custard: Well, now what do you want to do? Jazzi: I don't know. What do you want to do? Custard: Well, how about we go out to Burger King? Jazzi: Awesome idea, Custard! That'll totally make up for what happened at Hardee's. (Custard and Jazzi give each other high fives) Custard: Let's GO, GO, GO! (Custard and Jazzi walk off, the screen fades away) Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Sarah West's stuff